BlackHawk Down
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Some dreams are so real. Black Widow dreams of missions gone wrong and worse. Hopefully she is dreaming now. BlackHawk. Black Widow/ Hawkeye.


BlackHawk Down

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary: Some dreams are so real. Black widow dreams of missions gone wrong and worse. Hopefully she is dreaming now. BlackHawk. Black Widow/ Hawkeye. Movie Universe 2012.

Disclaimer: No Own. Disney owns everything. Well most of it. Someday the world

BlackHawk Down ::::::::::::: Please Review When Done::::

Clint sat up as the door opened. He wanted to smile at who stood there but he couldn't. She is the enemy. They are both on the opposite then the norm.

"You'llv tell me thee codes?"

"Sorry lady no can do." She gives a deep sigh. Knowing what comes next. For it came everyday that she asked. After every time he denied to answer. Wanting to look her in the eye and tell her it is okay. Yet yesterday what he saw struck him deep. There was pain and pleading in them. So he looks down. Listens to her feet retreat. Now comes the other option of persuasion.

PAIN.

BHD

They land blow after blow. She can hear the thudding through the thin steel walls. Grunts of pain echoing in the small room. Then a new noise. A scream high pitch that rattles her. Then there is a louder thud.

The door opening, the first lug comes out with the other lug's arm held tightly. Blood pouring from a finger. Smiling on the inside that Clint still got one up on them. They move off. Same as before she moves in to see the damage.

Clint is on the ground. His arms still tied around his back. Left arm pinned. Blood pulling from his lips. Eyes closed and still bruised and bruising. Hands dark from lack of circulation. No picking up a bow for a while. That will upset him. Kneeling down she tries to make sure he is breathing.

"Jeremy," his cover. Her voice still thick with accent. No reaction. Turning to check if anyone is around. "Clint." He groans. He's still there. Bet he is wishing he isn't.

"Nnn." The only sound he could make.

"Nice move with the hand."

"Aiming for a finger."

"We're almost done."

"Just getting use to the place." He tries to smile but releases a groan instead.

"Be good."

"For you, always." She smiles at him. Slapping him lightly before she exits. Wishing she could do more but knowing she cannot. They need the man to trust her. Let her in to his dastardly plot.

She exits the room to see the henchmen walk back in. The man who holds their leashes swaggering in behind them. Her mark.

"Ah, my sweet lipchen. How are you today?"

"Be better if he spoke."

"All no more need for him. We have another source." She tilts her head at that. He was the source.

"And who may that be?"

"You." The two lugs move toward her. Flipping herself over the table to place the obstacle between them. "Ah my sweet you show your colors. It was just a ruse. I did not truly know till now. Thank you for showing." With a nod lug one or the wounded one goes into where Clint is. Her eyes watch the other Neanderthal grin at her. She half grins back. He's such an easy take down. Better to take down before the leverage is brought out.

Flipping back over she engages her lug. Moving agile to his mountain movements. He crumbles before her. Wrapping around his neck with her leg. Twisting his neck with a sinfully snap.

Shame it wasn't the only noise to fill the air. A loud bang and a scream. Snapping to attention. She looks over to the other lug that is holding Barton up. And who now has a bullet wound to his left arm. Defiantly not shooting for a while. She straightens.

"Ah now that we have each others attention. I want something, you want something."

"What do you want?" He smiles at her. Not a good smile. Smile that says there is something up his sleeve.

"What are the codes?" Clint tries to shake his head at her. Yet all it does is lull to the side. The evil man looks at her. "Quiet are you. Let's see what it will take you to talk." With a nod the lug snaps Clint's right arm. He tries to hold it in but the noise still comes out. The leader looks to her. "Still not enough."

"I don't have the codes."

"Then you better get them before he dies." The lug lets Clint stand on his own. Only long enough for the evil to shot him in the gut. Clint's eyes go wide before he slips to the ground. Her eyes glaze over. This is a bad dream. Their covers blown why not indulge and go for her heart. The one who saved her from the dark. Who didn't kill her. Gave her life while his spilled out of him. Moving over to bend down to help support him.

"Nat?"

"Shh SSsshhh." Her hand going over the wound. The warm blood spilling through her hand. Time zeroed down to too slow. People and places, this. "It's okay."

"It will only be okay if he gives us the code." Her eyes stare into his. Bending over close to him. "Clint, give me the codes."

"Nat?"

"Clint, the codes." Their eyes talking. Then his eyes squeeze shut and he groans. The echo of the gun going off again. Looking down the man had shot at Clint's knee. "Bastard."

"Hurry up my dear. I am running out of bullets."

"Clint, tell me."

"Happy birthday."

"What?" he opens his eyes. His jaw clenched tight. Her mental gears moving. The code. His safety code. Is her.

Once he sees her eyes have it he lets his head rest on the cement. She spoke the numbers and then silence fell. Looking around to see them alone she moves him so his head rest in her lap.

"It's gonna be okay."

"Nat…"

"Sshh. They're gone."

"Nat.." In her head knows they need help. Looking to the table. The bastard had taken her phone.

"It's okay we're going to be okay."

"We're always okay." He tries to smile. Blood seeping out of the side of his mouth. Cataloguing all the injuries. To many and not enough blood left in the body she holds. She's going to lose him.

"Stay with me, Clint." Looking quickly around then back down. Clint has gone lax. "Clint? CLINT! No no no nono. Clint. Hawkeye wake up! Please, please. CLINT!"

BHD

The whole house woke at the screaming. The avengers had won the day on another assignment. Resting now in the Stark Tower/Avengers Headquarters. The top 7 levels for them. A place to call their own. For them to have a place.

The scream had them all up. One in particular since it is his name being called. The others could only watch as Clint Barton ran past them all. His room not far from hers. But Rogers' and Banner's across the hall. He kicks in the door running to her.

She is sitting erect in bed a pillow hugged tightly to her chest. Sweat pouring down her face. Clint moving in carefully.

"Natasha?" the others pause at the door as Barton moves in toward her. She doesn't react. Yet. She is a highly trained assassin. He moves in hands up ready for whatever. Reaching out to touch her. "Nat?" she moves like lightning. Grabbing his hand flipping them over so she is on top. Both breathing heavily as it escaped involuntarily.

Her eyes flash open again with awareness.

"Clint?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"ох боже." She collapses on top of him. Her arms going around his neck. His hands going around her. She releases a sob.

"SShhh. Shhh, what's wrong?"

"Chengdu." He nods. A hand going to her head to hold her close. He remembers it all to well. Especially all the rehabilitation he went though. The whole time being bullied by her to keep at it. Not leaving his side even when ordered to. Her partner had been hurt under her watch and she was going to make sure he is up and ready to continue the good fight. He gave her a chance. She still has a lot to make up for. "You died this time."

The others came to watch. Tony stayed up in his room. Giving them space but watching them through the hallway camera on extreme close up. Banner moved off first without being told. Thor tilted his head at the assassins' interaction. Humans and their emotions. Making them unique. True he didn't know much of these members. But of what he just saw he learned they relied on each other very much. Patting Steve on the shoulder he went back to his room.

Rogers watched them for a minute waiting to catch their eyes. Barton's found his first.

"You good?"

"Yeah, good night."

"Night." Reaching in he closes the door. Stopping to look at the camera. Nodding to it knowing Stark may have not been there physically. He was there technologically.

With the door closed Clint returned to the weight on his chest. His hand running through his hair.

"Nat?"

"Clint, you were bleeding and I couldn't stop it. They didn't come. They didn't." That had have several close encounters in their career. To figure out which one would take a little tact. They had several missions in Chengdu.

"Nat talk to me." She lifts up to sit on him. Her eyes looking him over. Checking for any unseen wounds. His arm wrapped from a stray blast on the last mission. This wasn't then. Her eyes find his. She hated being the damsel in distress. She is the fighter. The hero. Clint her ally, friend, target. Used against her to get her to cooperate. Several times trying to back away from him. Go on separate assignments. They had for a while.

Then something big had happened on his last solo mission before Loki showed up. His men killed. All lost except for him. Sure he is a solider and lost people in the field before. This was different. It was a group he trained. Trained to the best of his ability. Robin Hood and his merry men. All gone and a swear to never again.

So S.H.I.E.L.D. put him on safety detail of the teserate. Then the world went to hell. His mind taken over. Then a hard hit on the head. Him saying her name in a lost boy kinda way. Unsure but wary she knocked him out. He came back to her. Fought again and again. Burying her feeling under her layers that he had help peel back. And now with this group together. Something bigger began to grow. Family.

"The mission, I was so worried that I would lose you."

"You didn't." he sits up a little. She pushes him back down. He lets her overpower him. She lifts up his shirt. It's nothing but a wife beater so it's easy to remove. Her hands running over the scar. His eyes watch her as she examines. Not trying to breath under her touch. The hand begins to ride up along his flank. He releases his puff of air. She does it again. He shakes. "Nat?" his hand grabs her as she begins to do it again.

"What?"

"Are we okay?" she nods her head. Unsure of what she would say if she opened her mouth. Closing it quickly to bite her lip. He watches her. Every movement. Recognizing the signs. Some of them. She is on shaky ground. Unsure of what to do. Her eyes reach him. The blocks fitting into place. She bends over. Her hand resting on the old wound. Not the first and not the last.

Remaining still he lets her face come closer to his. Her lips just above his. Her eyes unsure but hungry. An animal she has kept caged. Only just recently allowed to play in the sunlight. Her red lips touch his soft pink ones. Light and unsure. He remains still. Unsure of the animal above him. What does she want? How far will she go? Sure he has had his fantasies. What man wouldn't?

The lips became hungry. Attacking even. Her claws digging into him. Opening his eyes he watches her come alive. Her hand roaming. Tearing the wife beater. Who knew she was an aggressive lover. But after being caged up for so long. Guess you gonna get a wild night. His hands move up to touch her. Touching under her silk pajama top. She purrs as his hands move to touch her. Her mouth latching onto this. Both moaning with want. They both had let their lustily animals caged up. Never letting them out to play. And now they are out.

Playtime.

"Clint?" she asks as he kisses down her neck. "This won't change us." He moves to look at her. A little hurt. Tilting his head,

"We've both wanted this. If anything, it will make us more."

"Promise me you won't die on me." He smiles at that. A stupid movie on some simple downtime. A joke. A promise that they want to keep but know they cannot. The words becoming something more also.

"I promise, I will never die." I won't leave you, I love you.

Fin

A/N: I hope you like. Other stories on the burner and this hits. Damn Muse. Love you. REVIEWS ARE LOVE. PLEASE REVIEW. MANDATORY. LOL.


End file.
